No Monster Lines
by Daydreamer91
Summary: Just a Bella/Jasper bonding fic.


No Monster Lines

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I also don't own the Hunchback of Notre Dame that belongs to Victor Hugo and Disney.

A/N: I was watching Hunchback of Notre Dame, and the palm-reading scene between Quasimodo and Esmeralda came up. An idea began to churn in my mind and wouldn't let me go. So here it is, a little Jasper/Bella bonding story. Enjoy!

JPOV

It was a normal rainy day. I was sitting in our living room (a very ironic room name for a house filled with the undead), pouring over a book on the Civil War, grumbling over every mention of the Union. I was alone, for everyone had gone hunting for the day. A couple more moments of silence passed before the grumble of a truck made its way up our long driveway. I was startled for a moment, for I didn't recall Edward saying Bella would be over today.

I breathed in deep, calming the atmosphere. I was surprised to find myself excited to have her over without Edward's strict boundaries. Ever since Bella's disastrous birthday and the separation that had followed, Edward had become overbearingly protective of her, especially around me. It made me angry and guilty that I wasn't getting to know the young woman who I considered my baby sister.

The door slowly opened and the scent and sound of her heartbeat filled the front room. The nervousness rolled off her in great waves. I sent her a wave of calm, and her heartbeat slowed a bit. She stepped through the threshold in a drenched yellow raincoat, rain dripping onto the carpet. She gave me a shy smile as she removed the wet garment.

"Hi Jasper."

"Afternoon Bella." I returned, giving her a smile of my own.

"How are you?" I was surprised at the genuine curiosity in her voice.

"Feeling restricted and closed off."

I was surprised at myself, I hadn't meant to say that out loud. I felt as her emotions gradually went from shock to curiosity, and finally, to concern.

"Really? Why?" She settled herself next to me on the couch, clearly unfazed being so close to me.

"I'm afraid to tell you," I put my head in my hands, ashamed of myself.

I suddenly felt a warm hand on my knee. I looked up to see a pair of brown eyes filled with warmth and understanding looking back at me. I took a deep breath.

"It's Edward's damn rules. Ever since we came back to Forks, he's been nothing but a control freak." I heard her sigh, it was a tired sound.

"Believe me, I know."

"The thing is, I want to get to know you better and make amends for what happened last fall, ask for your forgiveness. But with his restrictions, I haven't been able to. It just proves I'm a horrible creature, nothing but a monster." I looked at Bella, waiting for her accusation and confirmation.

But none came.

She was giving me an odd look, a cross between deep thought and surprise. Finally, she spoke.

"Give me your hand."

I was surprised at the request. "What?"

"Just let me see it."

Cautiously, I laid my cold hand into her small warm one. Gently, she traced my palm.

She pointed to a long line along my palm. "A long life line." She giggled.

Then, she pointed to a smaller one. "And, this one means you're shy. Hmm, that's funny."

"What?" I asked curiously.

"I don't see any."

"Any what?" I was truly anxious now.

She leaned her face close to mine and smiled.

"Monster lines, not a single one" I was stunned.

She leaned back, a gentle understanding in her eyes.

"I never blamed you, Jasper. Not for one moment." She said a light flush on her cheeks. Her emotions radiated nothing but comfort and sisterly love. I choked back a tearless sob. She opened her arms, an invitation. I flung myself into them, suddenly needing comfort. The sobs poured out of me, months of self-loathing lifted from my spirit. Bella didn't say anything, just held me tight as I cried tearlessly.

Soon, the crying stopped. I felt more invigorated and happy then I had in a long time.

"Thank you." I said, entirely grateful. She just smiled at me.

I suddenly had the feeling that my relationship with Bella was headed down a wonderful road. I saw now that she truly was a part of our family. She was my understanding, gentle, forgiving baby sister.

I wouldn't trade her for anyone else in the world.

A/N: There you go! I hope you enjoyed it. It's been a while since I posted here, so my fan fiction skills are a little rusty. Please review, it makes me smile! :)


End file.
